Core A. Administrative Core The Administrative Core will provide support in managing various budgetary and administrative aspects of the program. Dr. Stanley C. Froehner will assume responsibility for this aspect of the program, with assistance from Ms. Laurie Levy, Administrator of the Department of Physiology & Biophysics, and Mr. Jon Cimuchowski, assistant to Dr. Froehner. Planning and scheduling of meetings of the internal and external advisory committees will also be carried out. Finally, two Seattle Muscular Dystrophy Conferences will be held in conjunction with the visits of the external advisory committee.